


Burnt

by unraveledwords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bickering, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 15:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unraveledwords/pseuds/unraveledwords
Summary: A little argument over eggs and blankets





	Burnt

“What have I done, pray tell, to deserve such indignity?” The god of Thunder was the picture of rage, bathrobe and slippers notwithstanding. He leveled a charged glare at his lover, sparks crackling.

Bruce glared back, anger simmering behind his glasses. “Indignity? Indignity. You are such a spoiled prince, I swear,” he fired back, gesturing so exuberantly he damn near tipped the pan he was frying their breakfast in, “All this fanfare because I /hog the covers/? Who are you, Loki?” He punctuated this by placing both hands on Thor’s broad chest and shoving for all he was worth. Not that Thor so much as budged, but Bruce looked up just in time to see his eyes flash and darken.

“I am the KING of Asgard and you-”

“Yeah, yeah,” Bruce interrupted, suppressing the urge to cower when Thor took a decisive step forward. He wasn't going to be bullied over blankets, thank you very much.

“-know that. You know who doesn't pilfer blankets?” Thor continued as though Bruce hadn’t even spoken, “Hulk.”

Bruce was surprised he didn’t feel green, at least not under the skin. “He doesn't even need blankets!” Bruce barked, his hands flailing enough to skew his glasses. He glared at Thor again, this time trembling and panting in an effort to calm down before turning back to stir their eggs.

Banner wasn’t going to get off this easy. “No, for you see, Hulk /is/ the blanket,” Thor grinned cheekily in anticipation. Bruce kept his eyes glued on his task but not without letting out a barely audible huff. Just enough to goad Thor on. “He’s so big and warm and cozy. Maybe I should just sleep with him from here on out.” Bruce, who had been far too aggressively scrambling, froze and deflated.

Thor knew immediately that he'd gone too far. “I didn't mean that, I was just trying to ruffle you,” he began, trying to keep his tone light.

“No, just...don't,” Bruce shrugged off the comforting hand Thor attempted to put on his shoulder, pulling in on himself even more as he turned away from him.

“I'm sorry, darling,” Thor said softly, still reaching for him, “I shouldn’t have said, you have to know it's not true.” Bruce wilted finally, and Thor tucked his body close, his hand in Bruce’s curls. Bruce balled his hands in Thor’s shirt and buried his face in his neck. “You aren’t jealous of Hulk, are you, love?”

“No…” Bruce’s words were muffled into Thor’s robe, his fingers creeping under Thor’s shirt, “I just don’t want to think you like either of us more.”

Thor laughed and tipped Bruce’s face up to look at him, “I could never.” He pressed kisses to Bruce’s face.

“I shouldn’t have said you were like Loki,” Bruce admitted, before glancing down at the stove, “Also our breakfast is burning.”

“Let’s just go out,” Thor said, “We can buy you your own comforter on the way home.”


End file.
